A two-dimensional gel technique (isoelectric focusing followed by SDS gradient gel electrophoresis) is used to analyze the secretory pathway of the exocrine pancreas on a protein specific basis in regard to synchrony in biosynthesis, intracellular transport and discharge. Using in vitro translational systems the primary translation product of poly A containing mRNA is being compared to the translation products of rough microsomes, detached polysomes, free polysomes, and authentic secretion products. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Two-dimensional gel analysis of soluble proteins, characterization of guinea pig exocrine pancreatic proteins. Scheele, G. J. Biol. Chem. 250, 5375-5385, 1975. Homology in the amino terminal sequence of precursors to pancreatic secretory proteins. Devillers-Thiery, A., T. Kindt, G. Scheele, and G. Blobel. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 72, 5016-5020, 1975.